User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to' leave me a message.' Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 __TOC__ Hey Much like what Sgt.johnson said, please accept the damn thing. If only to shut Ajax up for the rest of us on the IRC. Seriously, it getting to irritating proportions. Deadliest Warrior Sorry Bro... A Fanon for your thoughts Since you seem to be something of an authority on the Covenant, I would ask your opinion about a fanon idea I've been thinking about for a while now. There are many dramatic stories of Spartans and other great heroes on this wiki, but I've yet to see very much comedy-inspired stories. I thought of creating such a thing, with the characters based on my self and some gaming friends. An Elite is charged with a mission and given a team, only to find out after initial failure that his Kig Yar sniper has bad eyesight, his Jiralhanae muscle is female, and the pilot is . . . well, a grunt (not much else needs saying there). Do you think the idea has any merit? Reply when you have a chance. :That Damn Sniper 05:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) roflmycopter YOU! Dobro Pozalovat, Tovarisch. /me hugs Kylie As per above. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I have been reading some of your fanon and I just wanted to say that they are really good. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Are you sti Ohhai Congratz :Congrats Kyle!- Sketchist 05:23, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations, RR! I've got to say, this is all really quite inspiring. Hope you achieve great things! They're going to let you drive, Relentless? What. A. Hack. ;) Really hope you check your email and come back to the site, you might be interested in some things that have been put in motion... -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 12:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on graduating! --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) A jijo, duuuuuuuuuuuuuude... No matter what I say, there will be no way to fully express the influence you have had on a 14 year old B+ kid. You are my hero, and congratulations! You desereve a celebration... (steps out, grabs champagne, pops cork on iPod. Drinks a v-toast.) Juan-a2401 04:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Congratz on graduating. 16 FTW!--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 18:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Good job man! I wasn't around when you wrote your original articles, but still you should come back!--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Congratz! You are an influence and you make us all look stupid. Thanks! :D But seriously, you really rock. - you are on the road to greatness, this coming from a plebian of course, anyways congrats --01:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC)WilliamGBeggs Congrats, Kyle. You've got a bright future ahead of you and you have every right to be proud of what you've worked to accomplish. Heck, I've got a year on you and I don't even have a High School diploma...FightWithHonor Contact me ' 02:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey RR, Sorry it took me so long to get back to you...You're right, it's been far too long since we last talked. I'm going to be out of town for the next several weeks, and after that I'll be settling into college (Fun stuff, huh?); but you're more than welcome to shoot me a message on HF or via my email account. 'FightWithHonor Contact me ' 03:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hai CD Comic Hi, RR. Because you've semi-returned, I was wondering if I could get your opinion of Common Denominator (comic)? --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm really pleased you find it enjoyable. I wanted the machinima to succeed, but it just kind of fell through. When I found out a Photoshop filter makes ''Halo 3 look like a graphic novel, the old CD script info seemed like something I could use to tell a story with that medium. And it looks like the CD story might finally get told. Would you be interested in any further collaboration on the writing? Sorry about the song confusion; I've edited it for clarity. It's good it looks realistic, though, as it's set to be a recurring element. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) G'day! G’Day! I am [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk), sometimes writer and debator on Halo Fanon. Nice to meet you, sir. So I hear you like mudkipz that you’re attending Stanford as part of a graduate school course. That's excellent! After you enter, tell me if you meet anybody named '''Citlalli Sandoval, they've been a friend of mine from middle school and I've been wanting to re-contact them for a long time. Otherwise, I hope all goes well for you. G'Day! Tuckerscreator Medical question in relation to Halo canon. Hi RelentlessRecusant, I am working on the SPARTAN-II augmentation page at Halopedia and have been doing a lot of research on the subject, using both the information provided in Dr. Halsey's journal and actual medical information. However I've seem to hit a bump in the road that I've been unsure how to present, after asking around Specops306 directed me to you because of your background at the Genome Institute of Singapore. On the March 9th, 2525 entry, Halsey has an illustration of a Skeletal Muscle. She illustrates both the Epimysium, the connective tissue which ensheaths the entire muscle — and the Endomysium which is a layer of connective tissue that ensheaths a muscle fiber and is composed mostly from reticular fibers. If you look at the illustration she points out where the Epimysium with a little arrow and then she writes Endomysium with a little dash mark on it, and right next to it is the illustration. I'm not sure if she is trying to illustrate the normal and augmented Endomysium fibers, or she is illustrating the doubling of the Myofibril. I ask also because I hope to use an actual medical image to illustrate both normal and augmented (with a little help from photoshop, if I can get it right) section to up on the site. If she is illustrating the Endomysium, can you tell me what could the doubling the fibers do, improve the strength of the muscle, improve the electrochemical nerve impulses or what? If you don't have the journal, just let me know I'd be more then happy to scan it to show you. You can get back to me on my talk page at halo.wikia or at halopedian.com since that is where the real halopedia moved to, that's where I spend my time most. Thanks for your time, hope to hear from you soon. Durandal-217 23:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Medical question in relation to Halo canon Hi RelentlessRecusant, Thanks for the information I really appreciate it! What you've told me so far has been a big help and I'm glad I got in contact with you. Here is the entry and the illustration. Since there is no physiological improvement to the endomysium, is it possible that she is illustrating molecular changes to the epimysium or the skeletal muscle as a whole? In any case I look forward to hearing what your take on the illustration is. If it helps here is what happens to the arm after it has been augmented. As a side note I have to say that you really pointed out something I had forgot; which is that any chemical augmentation has to work on either a genetic, or molecular level. If I got that right... It does explain a lot, considering Halsey's primary technique in screening candidates, was for robust DNA structures. In her journal at one point she discusses how ORION augmentations failed because inserted gene sequences, led to subminimal target changes. Also a contributing factor was the immunosuppressants that failed to counteract the chemicals, causing genetic fragmentation. Very interested to hear your thoughts on what she's illustrating. Take care, Durandal-217 20:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:48, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Hey man, if you are available, I was wondering if you could provide me with a basic knowledge of the IUPAC chemical naming conventions, as well as ways to make my new article, Mortemilline, feasible to the scientific community. I would like my article to be as possible as possible (I don't really know how to put that statement). After reviewing your other chemical compound-related articles I had figured that you would be the person to ask. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh snap Re:urgh! help! :) :Self-proclaimed professional lurker... ;) — subtank (7alk) 12:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images Hi RR, thanks for your message- it's great to see you back again, and- as said above- hopefully you'll stick around! The past few months have seen somewhat of a downturn of activity here, and the more experienced users we have, the better ;) In regards to your question, I do create the pictures myself; some of the ships are just redraws and updates of Bungie concept art, while others are original designs. The program I use is called Inkscape, if you're interested. Hope that helped, and once again great to see you around! *pokes*— subtank (7alk) 12:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Annual Awards Lovely! Hey RR! I'm glad to see you here again! ;] Re:Reinstatement Dear RelentlessRecusant— I am glad to hear that you have returned to Halo Fanon. I have read some of your work, although I wished I had had the opportunity to get to know you. I'm hoping this will soon be the case, and as an additional benefit, Halo Fanon will receive a skilled writer when we have been taking a downturn in activity in the past year. It's nice to hear that things have been going well for you in real life, as graduating from university before most of us have finished high school is no small feat, and undoubtedly what followed was also time-consuming. I understand that you wish to return to the administrative team; I will say that whether or not it will be approved by the administration in the future, it is most likely something that will not occur right away. From what I've gathered, it looks as if you have had a disagreement with a few users on the site that didn't end very well. However, I wasn't very involved with Halo Fanon at the time, so I can't make judgments based on that. But I am hoping that all involved have become a bit more mature and are willing to put the bad blood aside, if only to set an example for the community. I see you as a polite and intelligent user who some of us here (not going to mention names) could learn a few things from. But again, this may or may not be an overzealous statement given that I have little knowledge of what happened before your departure. I think that if you remain active here for a few months to assure everyone that you really are staying, and maintain a good relationship with the community, you could be given a chance as fair as any to be placed on the administration. I speak for only myself in this message, but I hope I have been, for the most part, correct. Please feel free to leave me messages on my talk page, related to this proposal or not. I'm always free to keep in touch. Sincerely, Sona 'Demal, Administrator Bureau The Battle of Draco III Hello, the Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and get back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 17:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Relentless I put in a Blog called The Last Spartan, now I know I should not have done that, can you delete that page? I'm New Hi. I'm Ratchet941. I've been on other wikis (like the Ratchet & Clank Wiki, PlayStation All-Stars Wiki, etc.) and so I'm new here. Can you fill me in? And yes I've read the rules, but I mean who the admins are and... Well that's about it. Ratchet941 (talk) 05:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Ratchet941 Not entirely sure who to go to, so I figured I'd try what looks to be the head admin; I set out to make a planet page, then gave up. I'd rather like the page deleted, seen as no one's really going to use it anymore, so I'd like to ask if you could. Halo fanon isn't really my cup of tea, so it seems. Thanks in advance. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 21:53, April 28, 2017 (UTC)